Lo que pasa cuando olvidas devolver un Libro
by Matilde Granger
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Hermione no devolviera un Libro a la Biblioteca? y se descubre que lo único que no se ha leido de ahi son las reglas de esta


Hermione, Hermione , despierta - dijo un chico

Hermione abrió los ojos y se vio en medio de la sala común . Ron , que hora es?- dijo esta alarmada intentando levantarse

Tarde , ya paso la primera clase - dijo Ron

Que, Mc gonagall me matara - dijo Hermione exaltada

relájate un poco Herms , no te alarmes , solo es una clase- dijo Ron tratando de calmarla

_algo no estaba bien, ¿dónde esta Harry?_- mmmm Ron donde esta Harry – dijo Hermione tratando de disimular su interés por el ojiverde

ah , con mi hermana , andan por ahí – dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia

_con Ginny otra vez , en que estará pensando? –_ Muy bien , ron , si no te importa me iré a cambiar

claro , por que no – dijo Ron y se levanto

Hermione subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de las chicas dejo las cosas sobre la cama y abrió la ventana para ver si se veía Harry

Ahí estaba abrazado junto al lago con Ginny . Hermione suspiro , se quito la túnica , la corbata , mientras no dejaba de verlos juntos , se miro al espejo se desabrocho la blusa y se dirigió al baño , termino de quitarse la ropa , entro en la ducha sin dejar de pensar en Ron , en Ginny , en Mc Gonagall en todo..

Salió de esta , miro la habitación completamente vacía y vio una pila de libros sobre su cama ._tengo que devolver esos ._Se vistió rápidamente y tomo los libros rápido sin notar que uno había caído bajo su cama

Bajo las escaleras y se topo con quien no quería .Señorita Granger- dijo Mc Gonagall

Hermione se quedo fría , jejeje hola profesora – dijo esta avergonzada

Por que no se presento a mi clase – dijo Mc Gonagall sin quitar su mirada fría de los ojos de Hermione que estaban apunto de reventar en lagrimas .

Ehhh esque yo – intentaba decir Hermione ,_ Me castigaran por siempre!_

Fue mi culpa! – dijo una voz muy familiar

La profesora volteo y vio a Harry a los pies de la escalera . Señor Potter , alguna explicación razonable debe ser? – dijo esta

Emm si – dijo Harry acercándose a ambas mujeres

Muy bien y por que es su culpa? – dijo la profesora

Por que , por que yo le escondí un libro a Hermione – dijo Harry , sorprendido por la estupidez que había dicho

Hermione ,abrió los ojos con cara de incredulidad

Entonces no me queda remedio que castigarlos a ambos – dijo Mc gonagall

Ambos?- dijeron a coro

Si , por mucho que no haya encontrado su libro , eso no la quita de ir a clases y usted señor Potter por estar molestando a la señorita Granger – dijo Mc Gonagall

Pero...-Dijo Hermione

Pero nada – se quedaran a ayudarle a madame Pince

Pero ...-intento decir Harry

Ya les dije , se quedaran después de clase – dijo Mc Gonagall

Mc gonagall bajo las escaleras y ambos se miraron .

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos ..hasta que de los labios de Hermione broto una débil palabra.

Perdona..-dijo

Harry sonrió , ni lo menciones Herms , nos vemos después de clases – dijo Harry y entro a la sala común

Hermione se quedo pensando 5 segundos y recordó los libros . luego los devuelvo – dijo Hermione y siguió bajando las escaleras .

Se dirigió al Lago y se quedo pensando en todo .

Me duele la cabeza – dijo Hermione y apoyándose en un árbol se quedo dormida.

Abrió los ojos miro su reloj y solo habían pasado 15 minutos , la cabeza le daba vueltas .Necesito un analgésico – dijo Hermione

Se levanto camino al castillo y se dirigió donde madame Pomfrey .al ir subiendo las escaleras escucho a alguien decir su nombre .

Hermione! – dijo la voz

Ha...- pero antes de decir aquel nombre la chica callo desmayada en el suelo .

Hermione , entre lo inconsciente que estaba sentía que alguien la cargaba , además de sentir como algo húmedo y viscoso caía desde su frente .

Her...escúchame por favor despierta – decía una voz masculina

Siento mucho ruido..donde estoy? ..quien me habla . 

No te preocupes ya llegamos – dijo el chico –Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!- gritaba este

Hermione estaba recostada en una camilla .Escucha Herms , yo te atenderé mientras – dijo el Chico tratando de aparentar seguridad en su voz .

El chico la contemplo por unos segundos un tanto embelesado , el corazón le latía cada vez mas de una forma violenta .el chico trago saliva y tomo un paño , limpio su rostro que estaba lleno de sangre.

Do..donde estoy?- dijo Hermione sin abrir los ojos

En la enfermería – dijo el chico estrujando el paño

Hermione abrió los ojos y aun veía lucecitas de colores y un ojiverde la levanto de la espalda mirándola serio y fijamente .

Me puedes explicar que paso? – dijo Harry regañándola como si fuese una pequeña

Lo lamento , no lo se – dijo Hermione poniéndose una mano en la cabeza , como tomándose la temperatura .

Harry se acerco a ella y puso la mano en su frente .mmm no tienes temperatura – dijo Harry sin quitar la mano de su frente

Hermione sintió como sus orejas se ponían coloradas y cada parte de su cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo molestoso , su corazón daba violentos latidos _, que me pasa parece que fuera a tener taquicardia siento que el corazón se me va a salir!._

Harry se sentó junto a ella y le desabrocho los tres primeros botones de la blusa. Se levanto la manga y puso dos de sus dedos en la parte derecha del cuello de Hermione ._que rayos pensé que iba a hacer ._Harry sonrió , se acerco un poco mas a ella sin quitar los dedos de su cuello , pegando su nariz con la de ella , a tan solo milímetros de sus labios .

Hermione tomo aire , que ..que .que tengo – tartamudeo ella

Harry sonrió , nada ,el esta bien , solo descansa – dijo este y le abrocho nuevamente la blusa

Hermione lo miro incrédulamente sin poner mucha atención por lo que dijo si no por lo que acababa de hacer , se recostó y Harry le curo la herida con una poción que la cerro en seguida .

Hermione arrugo la nariz extrañada por como se sentía , por la situación , por todo...Ha..rry ..Harry ya me siento bien – dijo Hermione

Harry la miro tratando de explorar en sus ojos miel , algo que dijera que esta mentía , Harry rió , no sabes mentir Her – dijo

Hermione miro hacia abajo ,tratando que no se notara lo ruborizada que se encontraba , es enserio – dijo Hermione

Si te pasa algo me sentiré responsable – dijo Harry

Ya has hecho bastante por mi – dijo Hermione esbozando una cálida sonrisa

Harry la miro con precaución y luego le dio espacio para levantarse. En ese instante sonó una campanada para entrar a clases.

Hermione se levanto y tropezó quedando apoyada en su pecho .

Te dije que no estabas bien – dijo Harry abrazándola para afirmarla

Tranquilo , tenemos herbologia , vamos- dijo Hermione y se separo de él sintiendo que todo lo ocurrido no era mas que un mal entendido .

Fueron directamente a la sala común tomaron sus libros de herbologia y se fueron al invernadero numero 7 , entraron y todos pusieron su atención en ambos .

Ejem – dijo madame Sprout

Yo puedo explicarlo – dijo Hermione antes de que nadie dijera nada

No es ese el problema , usted debería estar en cama – dijo madame Sprout

Pero ..yo – dijo Hermione incrédula

Y a usted señor Potter , debería darle vergüenza , dejar que su compañera venga en ese estado a clase – dijo la profesora enfadada

Profesora , yo insistí , es mi culpa – dijo Hermione

No importa , señor Potter lleve a la señorita Granger a descansar –dijo la profesora y luego les dio la espalda para seguir escribiendo .

Hermione salió indignada de el invernadero . me gustaría saber que les pasa a los profesores! – dijo

Harry solo la miro y siguió caminando .

Lo lamento – dijo Hermione avergonzada – te han regañado todo el día por mis descuidos .

No importa , él tiene que estar bien – dijo Harry y puso su mano en el vientre de Hermione

Hermione , abrió los ojos como platos , que..que..que me dijiste? – dijo

Que tienes que cuidar a tu bebé – dijo Harry

Que? Cual bebe? De que me hablas Harry?- dijo Hermione

De ese niñito o niñita que esta ahí dentro – dijo Harry casi dibujándoselo

Harry es broma , cierto? – dijo Hermione

No – dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo

muy bien , entonces de quien es el niño? – dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco ,como si todo fuese un chiste

de Neville – dijo Harry subiendo una ceja

Hermione , quedo peor que cuando millicent bullstrode la estrangulo . QUE?- dijo exaltada

Lo que oíste – dijo Harry

Pero , Harry yo nunca he tenido ...eso con nadie – dijo Hermione tratando de expresarse sin utilizar esa palabra

Por favor ahora me dirás que te embarazo el espíritu santo – dijo Harry enojado.

Pues..podría ser que se yo, Harry es enserio , que esta pasando? – dijo Hermione

Hermione , no creo que quieras que te dibuje como se hace un niño – dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza negativamente

Pero .. Harry – dijo Hermione

Tienes que cuidarte ahora – dijo Harry

Hermione se safo de él y salió corriendo

Hermione! Donde vas? – grito Harry

Hermione sin oirlo subio hasta la sala común , corrio al cuarto de las chicas y se tiro en su cama..Que pasa...-dijo cerrando los ojos – esto es una pesadilla .

Luego los abrio y vio los libros en la mesita de noche . oh no! Los libros – dijo , los tomo y bajo corriendo donde madame pince

Llego a su mesa y se los dejo encima y noto algo que nuca habia visto : Reglas de la Biblioteca

Hermione frunció en entrecejo y vio que había una marcada con negrita **, todo aquel que no devuelva un libro , le ocurrirán las cosas que salgan ahí según la temática de la historia o texto.**

Hermione hizo una expresión de susto y subió a su habitación .

Por ahora es todo xD

Como creen que se llama el libro?

Dejen Rewiews

adioss


End file.
